


i've got a secret (think you can keep it?)

by nighting_gale17



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Spider-Man!Buck, ken rights, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: Buck is Spider-Man.Based out of LA, Buck has comfortably been swinging around the city as Spider-Man for a couple of years now, at least ever since he was sixteen and had a field trip go bad.With a new firefighter making an appearance, Buck is falling hard for this gorgeous man.But is there room for Spider-Man in the picture?





	1. The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the discord and my obsession with Tom Holland as Spider-Man.
> 
> Tags to be added, let me know what you guys think in the comments! Additional chapters will be much longer, just needed to get this out to set everything up while my brain works up the rest of the story.

Maddie was going to kill him. Again.

As he stared at the pile-up of cars on fire in the middle of the intersection, Buck decided it could have been a lot worse. He could have been _inside_ those cars, after all. He watched with unbridled amusement as the officers were forced to handcuff the criminals as they were stuck together, side by side wrapped in his webs, and shoved them in the back of their police van. The webs would dissolve in a couple of hours. For now, they could scream and yell in each other's ears about whose fault it was that they weren’t able to escape.

Standing behind the crime scene tape that had been hastily put up to block the intersection, Buck watched with a small smile as the firefighters from the 118 put out the car fire. He absently traced the rim of the lens of the camera hanging around his neck while he watched them, only to perk up in surprise when he spots an unfamiliar—but very attractive—firefighter among the 118.

Raising his camera, Buck snapped a couple of pictures of the team before he zoomed in on the new recruit, studying him carefully as he snapped a couple of pictures. Yes, he was definitely new. Fantastic profile, though. High cheekbones, the beginnings of a five o’clock shadow, and when he laughed at something one of the others said Buck spotted _dimples_.

Then those gorgeous hazel eyes met his own through the lens as soon as he snapped the final picture and he quickly lowered his camera, cheeks flushing red when he realized he was just caught.

The gorgeous firefighter turned back towards his teammates and gestured in Buck’s direction and that was when Buck knew he was well and truly fucked. Damn, he just had to go and make it creepy, didn't he? Shit, what could he say? His brain scrambled in a panic for a good excuse as to why he was taking pictures when the firefighter jogged up to him, a friendly smile on his face and—wow, he was even prettier in person.

“Hey.” he said a little breathless, his helmet slightly askew on his head. “You’re Evan, right? The photographer?”

“Y-Yeah.” Buck’s voice cracked a little and he cringed internally, nervously rubbing the side of his glasses. “How do you know?” he asked, voice a little steadier and less embarrassing.

“I’m Eddie Diaz, the new firefighter recruit for the 118.” he introduced himself, that bright smile never wavering. “I saw you standing over here and Hen told me who you were. You’re the one who did that piece on the firefighters of LA, right? Last year?”

“That was definitely me,” Buck confirmed, glancing behind Eddie’s shoulder to see Hen walking towards them.

“Did he tell you he is also the one who takes those shots of Spider-Man that grace the media everywhere?” Hen asked as she walked up next to Eddie, elbowing the new man gently.

“No way, really?” Eddie sounded impressed, his eyes lighting up a little bit. “That’s awesome, man. My son loves Spider-Man—he probably has all the pictures you’ve taken of him on his wall,” he said, the smile on his face softening.

Buck’s chest warmed at the mention of his son loving Spider-Man. He’s always had a soft spot for kids and it never ceases to make him happy when he hears about them liking him. “Thanks. I wish my boss was as easy to please.”

At Eddie’s confused look, Hen took over the explanation. “Buck here primarily works for the Daily Bugle here in LA and the guy hates Spider-Man. He gets annoyed when Buck doesn’t get pictures of him ‘being a menace’ to the people.”

“Annoyed is being gracious,” Buck added, sharing a grin with Hen.

“He can’t refuse Evan’s pictures, though. No other photographer comes close to capturing the kind of details and stunning angles that he does.” Hen added, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Hen!” Buck hissed, his cheeks heating up again.

“What?” Hen blinked innocently. “It’s true.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Buck muttered, embarrassed by his friend's antics.

Eddie chuckled and gave a small shrug. “I don’t know, I think she’s right. Your photographs are absolutely stunning.” he agreed.

Buck’s breath caught in his throat at the compliment. Of course, he’s had other people compliment his photos—he was a great photographer after all—but none of them said it the way he said it. His hazel eyes sparkled with something unreadable, the edges of a smirk curling at his smile like he was daring Buck to argue with him.

His phone ringing jarred him from his thoughts, and too late he realized he had been staring at Eddie for way too long. With flaming cheeks, Buck quickly fumbled with his phone and answered it while he muttered a small apology. “Hello?”

“ ** _EVAN MICHAEL BUCKLEY_**!” Maddie’s voice yelled into his ear, sounding more pissed off than the last time he had to have this conversation.

Buck flinched away from the phone, his ears ringing from her voice thanks to his enhanced hearing and blanched slightly as he glanced quickly at Eddie and Hen and then back at his phone. He hung up quickly, ignoring Hen’s amused look and smiling awkwardly. “Sorry. That’s my sister. I’ve… made her a little mad.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to hear about this later.” Hen grinned, perhaps a little too gleeful.

Buck shot her a betrayed look before sighing and waving a little awkwardly as his phone continued to vibrate incessantly in his hand. “I’ve… gotta go. But I’ll see you guys Friday for the photoshoot!” he quickly made his getaway, more than a little sad he didn't get to talk to the hot firefighter any longer, but Maddie would kill him if he put her off any longer.

Resigned to his fate, Buck answered his phone again as he walked off, this time holding it at arm's length away from his ear. 

“EVAN MICHAEL BUCKLEY YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE **_RIGHT NOW_**!”

Damnit, she made his ears bleed.

_Again_.

Unfortunately for him, if Maddie hadn’t been yelling at him, he would’ve been able to hear Hen’s quiet comment and Eddie’s equally quiet answer.

“He's cute, isn't he? Like a puppy.”

“Yeah, maybe.”


	2. Hide-Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck discovers something a little sinister... and Maddie is DONE with her brother's antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Another chapter! You'll notice these chapters getting longer and longer as the story continues, but for now, I hope you enjoy this small update and a little glance into Buck's life as Spider-Man!

“Maybe you guys should think of a career change. Have you thought of baking?”

The only answered he received was an angry snarl from the man in front of him before he charged at him with rage in his eyes, brandishing his electric brass knuckles as he took a swing at him.

Buck easily dodged out of the way and spun in the air, kicking the bad guy in the side and bringing him down on the ground. He quickly webbed him to the ground and then crouched down, tilting his head at the angry man curiously. “Is that a no on the baking then? Oh well, you and your friends will have a long time to figure out what to do.”

He stood up, the mechanical white eyes of his suit narrowing as he took in the bad guys webbed to various walls and floors and sides of crates. “Now that I think about it, you guys don’t really look much like bakers.” he mused out loud as he slowly walked around, wasting time as his AI interface, affectionately nicknamed Karen, took record of all the bad guys webbed up via facial recognition.

“I bake.” One of the bad guys Buck had webbed up to the wall grumbled, sounding a little offended.

Buck’s eyes widened as he spun towards the man, a guy with a big burly mustache and a frown that even he didn’t think he would be able to turn into a smile. “Whoa! No way, man, really? What do you bake? Cake? Brownies? Cupcakes?”

“Pastries. My family is from France. There are no good pastries here in America, so I make them myself.” Now that he was talking, Buck could detect a hint of an accent in his voice. Though, he had to give the guy credit, his English was pretty good.

“Pastries! Oh, I love pastries. You know, there’s actually this really good place that makes an amazing chocolate croissant off of 26th street—”

“Buck, Sergeant Grant is attempting to contact you.” Karen’s pleasant voice cut him off as she pulled up Athena’s picture on his interface.

“Oh! Sorry, man, gotta take this,” Buck apologized to the pastry man, spinning around on his heel. “Hey, Sergeant Grant!” he answered cheerily, walking across the floor and absently picking up an abandoned knife and studying it. “How’s my favorite police officer doing this wonderful evening?”

“I’ve got reports of shots fired out by the docks.” She said briskly, getting straight to the point. “Was that you?”

“Not even a hello?” Buck teased, absently spinning the knife in his hand. “No, ‘Hey, Spider-Man, good job taking down that drug ring yesterday we’ve been trying to bust for four months.’” When nothing but silence greeted his quips, he sighed and rolled his eyes, tossing the knife back onto the ground. “Yes, that may have been me. I found another of our friend’s hide outs.”

“Another one?” Athena sounded more alert now and Buck grinned picturing her staring pensively out into the horizon on the roof of the police station while she talked to him. “That’s number three. Shit, how many does he have scattered around the city?”

This made Buck frown, his mood sobering up as he entered the little hidden office that had been the reason he busted the warehouse in the first place. “I don’t know,” he admitted, more than a little frustrated. “I only found this place because of a tracker I put on one of their trucks. I’ve found some files with logistics, but nothing solid, and no new leads.”

“Damnit.” she sighed, sounding as frustrated as him. “Okay. I’ve got some patrols headed your way, so you’ll want to get out of there now. Keep me in the loop if you find anything.”

“Spider-Cop is on the case.” Buck vowed in a low, dramatic voice, breaking out into a grin and chuckling to himself when Athena just sighed again into the mike and hung up, muttering something about refusing to acknowledge spider-cop. Whatever. One of these days he would get her to play along.

“Hey Karen, catalogue all these documents so I can read through them again later.” Buck murmured to his AI as he spread the papers he found in the office carefully over the desk. He hummed to himself as she worked, tapping his foot and bopping his head to an invisible beat in his head when something caught his eye.

A black stamp with a white horned mask in the middle of it.

The Demon's gang symbol.

Slowly picking up the piece of paper it was stamped to the corner of, Buck chewed the inside of his lip as he scanned over the contents of the letter. There wasn’t much at first, just instructions detailing a couple orders of firearms and weapons being distributed to the warehouse he was in. But as he kept reading, he felt cold dread wash through his veins. It was a very careful, detailed plan of a robbery going down at a local bank.

Using chemical weapons.

“Fuck.” Buck cursed under his breath, his head jerking up when the faint sound of sirens reached his ears. “Karen, send everything in that letter to Athena and put her on the phone.” He hurried out of the office as she did that, scrambling up the wall and slipping through the window to the roof of the warehouse.

“Spider-Man? What is—”

“They’re planning a robbery on the bank off of Century Park East,” he interrupted her, flinging himself off the top of the warehouse and swinging out of the docks and back into the heart of the city. “It’s happening tomorrow morning, about an hour after the bank opens. They’re going to be using _chemical weapons_ , Athena.”

Athena cursed under her breath. “Alright. I’ll deal with this. Thanks for the intel.”

“Wait!” Buck hurried to continue before she hung up. “I’ve dealt with these things before. You need to have medical staff waiting on scene just in case they get the chance to use them—or else a lot of people are going to die. I-I’ve been working on an antidote for it, I’ll have it there for the medics to use as backup.”

“Got it. Stay safe, Spider-Man. I’ve got teams to round up and plans to make.” She said tersely before hanging up, leaving Buck swinging through the lazy night bustle of the city in silence. He needed to get home. He had to finish this antidote before the robbery tomorrow. He didn't have a choice.

xxx

Maddie sighed softly to herself as she settled down on her couch, her feet curled up underneath her a half glass of wine cupped in her hands. The Bachelor was on, she had soft music playing in the background while cookies baked in the kitchen—it was time for her overdue ‘me’ time. She loved Chimney, she really did, but there were just some days that a girl needed some time time to herself.

Of course, Buck would be the one to ruin.

She screamed when he suddenly dove through her open window, stumbling through her living room as graceless as a two-legged cat and tumbled over her new loveseat. He cursed loudly, hopping on one foot and holding his knee with his hands, glaring at her through his mechanical eyes on his mask. “When the fuck did that get there?”

Pressing one hand to her chest, Maddie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, quietly reminding herself that this was her brother, that she did indeed love him even when he was being the most annoying shit on the planet. “Why can’t you use the door like a normal person?” she snapped, opening her eyes and glaring at him.

Buck just waved his hand dismissively at her words as he pulled the mask off his face and shook his head, his brown curls bouncing lightly at the action. “Look, I need to use your kitchen.” he said, already walking towards her oven and cabinets.

“But I just started making cookies.” she complained, frowning as she peered over her couch. “I refuse to let you use my oven again. Remember what happened last time?”

At that, Buck paused in his getting a pot out of the oven and he smiled sheepishly over his shoulder at her. “It was just a little puff of flame. No biggie. We put it out.”

“No biggie?” She got up off the couch and stalked into the kitchen, pressing her finger pointedly into the spider emblem on his shirt as she stared at him through narrowed eyes, outrage evident in her voice. “You nearly caught my entire kitchen on fire!”

“Nearly.” Buck repeated, silently stepping past her and starting to…. fuck, she didn’t even want to know what he was doing at this point. “Nearly. I didn’t! Saved the day! And you got an even better oven out of it, so I’d say it was a win-win for everyone.”  
  
Maddie continued glaring at him, her hands posed on her hips as she did her best ‘I'm the idlest and you’d best damn do what i say’ look. “Buck…” she said warningly.

“I won’t mess with your damn cookies!” he groaned dramatically. “There, are you happy?”

Refusing to validate that question with an answer, Maddie opened her fridge and grabbed the newly open bottle of wine from the shelf and grabbed her biggest glass of wine from her cabinet. “Don’t make anything explode. And don’t poison yourself again.” she pointed at him as she walked back towards the couch, intent on drinking enough wine that she forgot Buck was playing mad scientist in her kitchen.

“One time.” she heard him mumble under his breath as she took a drink from her glass. “One fucking time, and then it's all, ‘oh buck, remember that time you almost died in my kitchen’.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the discord and my obsession with Tom Holland as Spider-Man.
> 
> Tags to be added, let me know what you guys think in the comments! Additional chapters will be much longer, just needed to get this out to set everything up while my brain works up the rest of the story.


End file.
